


Blue is the Color of the Sky

by Snorp_Lord



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snorp_Lord/pseuds/Snorp_Lord
Summary: 'And he stares up at me the way I look down at the ocean. Like there are answers there. Perhaps he wants to disappear into it too. There’s nothing left for him here, after all.'
Kudos: 1





	Blue is the Color of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comic I found on Pinterest where I stupidly closed the tab before finding out where it was from :( If anyone knows the artist, please let me know!

Blue is the color of the sky.

Blue is the color of the ocean.

Blue is the color of Dimitri’s eyes. When he looks at me, begging me to cut my own path, and I see myself reflected in boundless blue-

Then blue is the color of freedom.

Later, it is the color of a gown they have me wear to the White Heron ball. It doesn’t look right on me. My skin is too pale for this shade. My eyes are too dark. There’s a matching ribbon in my hair, but it isn’t the same one I chose for myself, and it sits too heavily there. This color isn’t freedom. It’s drowning me. I’m lost in it. But I catch his eyes, and I see myself reflected again, this time more surrounded by the blue than ever. As though I were adrift in it. It’s a pleasant image. One of floating off into the ocean, never having to  _ be  _ again. And it feels like freedom.

Later still, it is the color of a flag. Soldiers march under it. I watch from above as their blue is stained red, and their freedom runs down a blade to stain me in deeper red. Their armor is blue. I wonder if it means the same to them. If this blue flag is freedom, if marching under that color makes them think of the sky or the ocean or their king, with his blue, blue eyes.

At the end, it is the color of his eye. It’s the only color he has left. He’s alone. As he always seems to be. 

And he stares up at me the way I look down at the ocean. Like there are answers there. Perhaps he wants to disappear into it too. There’s nothing left for him here, after all.

When I stand before him, I’m draped in red. It reflects in his eye and my red swallows the blue, the freedom, the sky. Those blue flags are stained red by his people. He doesn’t stand. 

“I will...never forgive you.”

“I know.”


End file.
